All Friends Start Out As Strangers
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: Castiel's ex-wife moved out of town and now he needs help taking care of his daughter, Claire. He puts out an add for a nanny and when he feels he has lost all hope after interviewing dozens of nannies, there comes along an attractive man who just may be perfect for the job, Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you're moving?" Castiel whispered angrily into the phone, watching his daughter out of the corner of his eye play with her toy cars on the floor of his living room.

"Exactly what I just said, Clarence," Meg's annoyance could be heard through the phone.

"You have a daughter and you're moving to the other side of the country? I know you never loved me, but you love her, don't you? You're just going to leave her."

Meg was silent for a moment and then huffed frustrated, "Well, of course I do, but this is a great opportunity for me. I have to go. It's not like I'm not dropping out of her life. Don't be so dramatic."

"Meg, I can't take care of her all by myself! I have a job, too, you know."

Meg seemed uninterested in her ex-husband's troubles, "Oh, you'll figure it out. You have her most of the time now, anyway. It won't be that hard. Just hire a nanny or something."

"A nanny? What – Meg, what about Claire? How do you think she'll feel when her mother moves across the country and only sees her what? Every few months?"

"A nanny will help you out a lot and Claire...well, it's not like I was much of a mother, anyway. She won't miss me much," Castiel could hear her trying to mask the sadness in her voice and how much she believed what she said.

"Meg, don't be like that-"

"No, I wasn't cut out for it. It's why we didn't work out. A white picket fence is just not my life, Clarence. But, like I said, I'm not dropping out of her life. I will keep in touch."

"Meg-"

"I wasn't calling for your opinion, I just thought I'd let you know. I'm leaving in a week and I have to get things ready, so, I have to go. But you should really think about the nanny thing, though."

"Yeah, okay," Castiel said resigned, knowing there was no changing her mind, being the stubborn woman she was.

"I'll spend the day with Claire Saturday, so can you look for a nanny. Does that sound good?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Meg."

He hung up the phone and dragged his hand down his face. How could she do that? Just be so inconsiderate and leave like that? Castiel sighed, well, that was Meg. She was always looking out for herself and what could make her happy. He couldn't, so it's not a surprise she'd go look for it somewhere else. But still, it had came so sudden. A nanny? He had to hire a nanny now? He didn't even know how to go about hiring one. Call an agency or put an add in the paper?

Castiel looked over at his seven year old daughter giggling to herself. Great. He supposed he was going to have to be the one to tell her. He guessed to do it now so she'd have time to get over being upset about it, so she could enjoy her last day with her mother. So, she could have a week to get used to the idea of her mother not being around.

"Claire," Castiel scooped her up into his arms and she hugged him around his neck, "Daddy has something important to tell you."

She nodded her head as Castiel sat down on the couch with her sitting in his lap, "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Well, you know how you spend some days with Mama and some days with me?"

She nodded her head again, paying close attention as her eyes stayed locked on her father's.

"Well, Mama, has to go away, so you won't get to see her as much anymore."

Claire's face fell and she pouted, "Why? Where's she going?"

"She's going to a place called California for her work. It's really far away."

Claire looked down at her small hands in her lap and played with her fingers. She spoke softly, "So, I won't get to see Mama again?"

Castiel felt his heart breaking, "No, you will. You'll get to see her, just not all the time. Maybe every few months or so she'll come to visit and she'll call you a lot. Don't worry, honey." Castiel assured her, but he hoped he wasn't promising too much.

Claire was quiet for a moment taking it all in, and then she smiled, "Okay. But what about when you go to work? Who will pick me up from school?"

Castiel looked at her shocked at how well she was taking this, but she was pretty mature for her age. "I'm going to hire someone, a nanny. They're like a babysitter and they'll take care of you when I'm not home."

Claire's eyes went wide, "A stranger?"

Castiel was uncomfortable at the thought, too, but it was his only option. He smiled, not letting his worries show, "Remember all friends start out as strangers. They won't always be a stranger."

Claire thought about it a minute, then nodded, "O-kay. Can I go play now?"

Castiel chuckled, "Yes, go ahead, honey." She pecked his cheek and jumped off his lap, running back to her toys.

Castiel sighed for what felt like the tenth time tonight and prayed that somehow this would all work out.

"I, uh," Castiel looked at the wide grin on the blonde's face uncomfortably, "I am sorry, but I think I'm looking for someone else."

Ms. Rosen pulled her eyebrows together, "But, Mr. Novak, why?"

"Uh," Castiel tried to think of a reason beyond the fact that she creeped the crap out of him, "Well, Ms. Rosen, I just think that I want someone more experienced – older."

Ms. Rosen sighed and stood up, "If that's your final decision..."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Ms. Rosen," Castiel shook her hand and watched her leave.

He groaned falling to the couch. He'd already met with seven other nannies today and he didn't like any of them. Some of them were under certified, scary, or even rude. He just couldn't catch a break. He had decided to put an add in the newspaper and was starting to regret not just going to an agency. He had been at this all day since Meg picked Claire up that morning for their Mommy and Me day. Castiel was about to give up, when the doorbell ringed.

He walked down the hall dragging his feet, hoping this one wasn't another disturbing teenager like the last. He opened the door to striking green eyes and a bright face. The man was around his age and was probably the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen. He had short dirty blond hair and freckles scattered his face. Castiel was a little taken aback by his charming grin.

Before Castiel could snap out of it, the man held out his hand, "Dean Winchester, here for the nanny position. You must be Mr. Novak. It's nice to meet you."

Castiel shook it still dazed, "Um, yes, likewise. Please, come in." Castiel stepped aside and let the man into his home. He led him to the living room where he had been conducting all his interviews. He gestured for the couch and sat in the arm chair himself across from Dean.

Castiel pulled out his check board he had been using all day with questions to ask that he had got from the internet. Dean made himself comfortable and leaned forward on his knees, patiently waiting for Castiel to begin the interview.

Castiel glanced at him nervously, hoping he wasn't a complete lunatic. It was getting late and Dean had to be the last one to come by. He was his only chance, if not he'd have to call an agency tomorrow and go through this all over again.

"Okay, let's begin. Mr. Winchester, how long have you been caring for children and what ages have you worked with?"

"Around seven to eight years. I practically raised my little brother, growing up. I've worked with a lot of different ages; babies, toddlers, seven year olds, ten year olds. I think I've worked with pretty much any age."

"What age do you feel most comfortable with and why?"

"Uh, I like the older kids more, like eight or nine. I guess because they're still at that age where they're just kids, but they're also more mature and calmer."

"Are you trained in CPR or have taken any other classes that can help you with your job?"

"Yes," Dean handed over a purple folder he had been holding to Castiel, "All of my certifications and qualifications are in there."

Castiel took it surprised and looked through it impressed. No one else had thought to bring one. There was a lot in there, too. CPR, First Aid, Infant Care, Water Safety, Kid's Nutrition and Fitness, Early Childhood Education, Positive Discipline, along with all his nanny certifications. Castiel hadn't seen a more qualified person all day. But before he could jump the gun, he needed to ask more questions, he reminded himself. He placed the folder behind his clipboard hanging onto it in case he needed to refer back to it.

"What is your education level?" Castiel continued.

"Community college, just the courses that are in there."

"What was your last family like and why are you no longer with them?"

Dean's smile faded a little, "I worked for the Braedens last, for two years up until two months ago. It was just Ms. Braeden and her eight year old son. She's moving with her new husband to New York, so I got let go."

"What is your favorite part of your job?"

"The kids. The whole reason why I chose this career is because I love the kids. They've always been my favorite part of the job," Dean's smiled sincerely and Castiel knew he was being honest.

Castiel asked his follow up question, "What's the worst?"

"In all honesty," Dean paused, "It's getting attached. Some families I'm with for only a few months and only work part time, but others I'm with for years and work full time. It's hard for the family to not grow on you."

"So, are you looking for long term or...?"

"I work for however long you need me to. I only work for one family at a time as I prefer to work full time, so I don't have to pick up a second job. So, as long as you need me, I'm here," Dean repeated with a grin.

"What would be the second job you'd take?" Castiel asked more curious than anything.

"I would pick up hours at my uncle's auto shop. I'm also a mechanic."

Castiel thought that that trait could come in handy, but he hoped it wouldn't have to. He had never been good with cars.

"Could you cook meals and drive my daughter to school and other activities?"

"Yes." Dean nodded.

"Can you do long hours and come in early or late?"

"Yes."

"Um," Castiel searched for another question, "Have you ever been convicted of a crime?"

"No."

"Drug or alcohol abuse?"

When Dean didn't respond right away, Castiel looked up fearing his perfect nanny was about to have a major flaw. Castiel was tolerant of a lot of things, but he couldn't have a drug addict or drunk around Claire.

Dean finally spoke after having decided something in his head, "Well, I'm not going to lie. I had an alcohol problem a few years ago, but I'm three years sober and I've never drank on the job. I haven't touched the stuff since and I've never done any drugs."

Castiel sighed relieved, "Well, if that's all, I don't have a problem."

Dean let out a short breath and Castiel guessed not all people had been as accepting as he had been. It must have cost Dean a job a few times. But he respected that he didn't lie about it. He didn't have to admit that he had had a problem, if it was in the past.

Dean waited for Castiel to ask another question and when he didn't he gestured to the clip board, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Castiel looked down at his clip board and folder in his hand. He shook his head and stood up, handing Dean back his folder, "No, I'm satisfied. Mr. Winchester, I think you'll be perfect for our family and would love to have you work for us."

Dean faltered taking his folder, "Um, just like that? You don't have to consult your wife or anything?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Winchester. I forgot to include it in the add, but I'm a single father."

"Oh," Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, before shaking it off, "Well, thank you, Mr. Novak. I'll be glad to work for your family." He pulled out his wallet and handed Castiel a card, "There is my contact information. Call me when you're ready for me to start."

Castiel put the card in his pocket and walked Dean to the door. He said goodbye to him and waved him off as he pulled out of his driveway in a black '67 Chevy Impala. Castiel sauntered back to his living room and collapsed onto his couch exhausted. He was relieved he would never have to do that again and that he was finished. His hope had been wearing down as nanny after nanny had came in throughout the day. He never would have thought he'd have the luck of meeting someone as perfect for the job as Dean was. He had all the credentials and more than that. He also had a likeable personality and was comfortable to be around. Castiel didn't have to worry whether Claire would like him or not. It was hard for her to dislike anyone, she was a very open person. She'd probably love Dean. But if by some miracle she doesn't, Castiel didn't know what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel quietly opened Claire's bedroom door and turned on the light, "Claire, it's time to get up."

The only response he got was a groan from under the covers and Claire throwing her pillow over her head, "Don't want to!"

Castiel sighed and sat next to her by the bed, trying to tug the pillow away, but she grasped tight, "Claire, you have to get ready for school. Don't you want to see your friends?"

Claire shook her head from under the pillow, "I don't have a lot of friends, anyway."

Castiel looked at her sadly. Claire was more comfortable around older people than children her own age. She had trouble making friends in her class. Castiel didn't know what to do about it, but there wasn't really anything he could do. Claire had told him that she couldn't connect with kids she went to school with, because they didn't read as much as she did and made fun of her for it. Castiel learned from her teacher that the class had pegged her as the "nerd". Though, she did have a few friends, Castiel didn't think Claire felt as close to them as she wanted to.

Castiel shook her shoulder, "Okay, Claire. What about the nanny?"

Claire peeked out from under her pillow, "The nanny?"

"Yeah," Castiel nodded, "He's coming this morning to meet you and then he'll make your lunch and take you to school."

Claire thought for a minute, "What's his name?"

"Dean Winchester."

Claire made a face, "Is he old?"

"He's about the same age as me. I think you'll like him."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sure you two will be great friends."

Claire smiled and jumped out of bed, "When will he get here?"

Castiel chuckled at her enthusiasm and looked down at his watch, "In ten minutes, so you better get ready."

Claire ran to her closet and pulled out her favorite sundress, "Can I wear this?"

"Sure, sweetie. Now, go brush your hair and teeth. Then, make your bed and come down for breakfast."

Claire saluted at him and proceeded to look for shoes that would match her blue dress. Castiel smiled at her and walked down the stairs.

Castiel was placing pancakes on Claire's plate when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands on his apron, and went through the kitchen door. Claire stared at the closed door excitedly, not even touching her food or juice as she waited.

"Good morning," Castiel answered the door, greeting his new nanny on the door step.

"Morning, Mr. Novak," Dean smiled and gestured to Castiel, "Nice apron."

Castiel looked down, realizing how ridiculous he must look with a paint smeared "Best Dad Ever" apron over his black suit. "Oh, well, I have work in an hour so, uh," Castiel looked up at Dean with a nervous laugh.

Dean waved him off, "Don't worry about it."

Castiel stepped aside, "Well, come on in. Claire's in the kitchen. She's been excited all morning about meeting you."

Dean walked with him down the hall, "Yeah? Me too."

Castiel opened the door with a trailing Dean behind him, "Claire, this is Dean Winchester. Mr. Winchester, this is my daughter, Claire."

Dean knelt down in front of Claire where she was still sitting at the table, so he was eye level with her and held out his hand, "Hello, Claire. It's nice to meet you."

Claire glanced at Castiel before giving Dean a toothy grin and shaking his hand, "You, too, Mr. Winchester."

"You can call me Dean if you want," Dean looked over at Castiel, "You too, Mr. Novak. I don't really like the Mr. Winchester thing, makes me feel old."

Castiel smiled as he cleaned up the scattered dishes, "Then, call me Castiel."

Dean looked back at Claire and sat in the chair next to her, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with chocolate chips," Claire said smugly.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, those are pretty good, but have you tried them with blueberries?"

Claire made a face, "Blueberries? In pancakes?"

"Oh, yeah, they're delicious. I'll make you some some time. You'll love 'em. No one says no to my famous pancakes."

Claire turned back to her pancakes, "If you say so."

Castiel grabbed his coat from the chair and slipped it on, "You know Claire's schedule and my number, right?"

Dean nodded, pulling out his phone and checking, "Yeah, I got everything."

Castiel ruffled Claire's hair, "Okay, well I'll be heading to work then. Goodbye, Claire, Dean."

Castiel walked through the door as Dean called out, "Have a good day at work, Cas!" and Claire, "Bye, Daddy!"

Cas. As Castiel was driving to work, the nickname kept bouncing around his head. He liked the sound of it and was surprised no one had ever came up with it before.

"Hello?" Castiel called as he walked through the front door.

"In here!" Dean answered from the living room. Castiel followed his voice and found Dean and Claire on the floor playing Operation.

There was a buzz and Claire laughed smugly at Dean, "Ha ha, I'm won."

"Well, I'm a car doctor not a people one," Dean retorted.

Castiel laughed and collapsed on the couch behind them, shrugging off his coat. "How was your day?"

"It was great. Daddy, did you know Dean can sing the whole song of Hot Blooded?"

Dean pointed his finger at her accusingly, "Hey, that was between you and me. I'm never singing for you again."

"But you have such a pretty voice!"

Dean shook his head, "Never again, Claire."

"Dean, I'm sorry," Claire pouted.

"Don't you give me those puppy dog eyes. My brother used to do that."

Claire deepened her face and clasped her hands together. Dean sighed, "Fine."

Castiel smiled watching them, glad Claire liked Dean. They seemed to get along well. Dean glanced at him and Castiel smirked, "You sang Foreigner to my child?"

Dean's cheeks turned slightly pink, "Foreigner's a classic, Cas. I was educating her."

Castiel smiled, "Oh, well, then, thank you, Dean."

"Sure thing," Dean stood up, "Well, I think I'll be going home, then."

Claire frowned and hugged Dean's leg, "Bye, Dean."

"Bye, kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow," Dean ruffled her hair.

Dean waved at Castiel and started heading for the door. Castiel found himself asking, "Hey, Dean, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Dean turned around surprised, "You sure?"

Castiel shrugged, "Yeah, it's just me and Claire. There's always plenty of food."

Dean smiled, "Well, okay, then. Yeah, thanks, I'd love to."

Castiel got off the couch, "Then, I guess I should go start it."

Dean followed after him, "I'll help."

Claire piped up, "Me, too!"

Castiel looked down at her, "Have you finished your homework?"

Claire looked at her shoes, "I did my math and reading. We took a break to play a game before I had to do my science."

"Alright, then, I think you should go do your science."

Claire groaned, "Okay," and trudged up the stairs with a pout.

Dean chuckled as they entered the kitchen, "She's quite the character."

Castiel pulled out the ingredients for spaghetti from the fridge, "She gets that from her mother."

"Oh, yeah? She spend a lot of time with Claire," Dean asked as he realized what the meal was and started getting out the pots and pans.

"She did. She recently moved to California for her work. It's why I needed help so urgently."

Dean nodded, not knowing if he could continue the conversation or not, since they had just met and he was his nanny. He set the water to boil as Castiel thawed out the meat. He leaned against the counter with nothing else to do and then he saw the small radio near the sink. He walked over to it curious. It looked over a decade old. Dean grabbed it and tried to get a signal.

Castiel glanced at him, "I haven't used that in a while. I'm surprised it still works."

Dean found a classic rock station and smirked as he turned it up, "Now, this is good music."

Castiel laughed, "Maybe a Foreigner song will come on and I can hear you sing."

Dean felt heat crawl up his neck, "Yeah, well, we'll see. They may not play any Foreigner tonight. You never know."

To Castiel's disappointment, they didn't play any Foreigner that night by the time dinner was ready. But he enjoyed cooking with Dean humming along to the radio, nevertheless. Claire came running down after he called up to her. They sat around the small kitchen table with Claire asking Dean a billion questions.

"Claire, why don't you let Dean breathe for a minute?" Castiel laughed as Dean tried to keep up with his interview.

"I'm just trying to get to know him," Claire said innocently.

"Well, you don't have to be in a rush, there's plenty of time for that."

Claire was quiet a minute and turned to Dean again, "So, what's your biggest fear?"

Castiel sighed, while Dean answered with a small smile, "Planes."

"Planes? That's silly."

"Is not," Dean defended himself, "They crash into things all the time. They're death machines"

Claire giggled, "No, they aren't."

"Well, what are you scared of?"

Claire put her finger to her lip, thinking for a minute before answering, "Lilith."

"Lilith?" Dean glanced at Castiel, who had a frown on his face.

"She's this really mean girl at school," Claire stabbed her noodles.

Dean put his fork down, "Does she bully you?"

Claire shrugged, "She doesn't hit me or anything. She just says mean things."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a nerd or a freak know-it-all," Claire glared at her plate.

"Well, she's just jealous, Claire," Dean told her, grabbing his glass of water.

Claire looked up at him, "What?"

"She just wishes she was as smart as you. Don't let her bother you."

A small smile tugged on Claire's lips, "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Bullies are just reflectors."

"Reflectors?"

"Yeah. It's like she doesn't have smarts like you so she takes it out on you. Or like a kid with no parents beating up the guy with a loving family. Bullies are just mad at themselves or their situation. It's not a reflection on you."

Claire stared at him wide eyed and then looked back down at her plate, "I never thought that could be why."

"You understand it's not your fault now, right?"

Claire smiled and muttered a small yes before digging into her food. Castiel gave Dean a grateful grin and he winked back at him.

It was a few minutes before Claire started her questions again, "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Pie."

Claire paused, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dean stuttered at the unexpected question, "Uh, no."

"Okay," Claire nodded and immediately asked, "What about a boyfriend?"

Dean cheeks tinted red, "No, Claire, I don't."

Claire giggled, "You're blushing!"

The color in Dean's face deepened and Castiel held back a laugh as to not embarrass him further. Claire just looked at him smugly.

"What about you, huh, princess? Do you have a little partner in crime?"

"No!" Claire shook her head.

"But you have a crush on somebody, don't you, Claire?" Dean smirked and poked her side playfully.

Claire turned into a bright tomato and huffed, "N-no."

"Sure, okay, Claire. I believe you," Dean said sarcastically.

Claire crossed her arms and turned away from him. Castiel couldn't help it anymore and started laughing. Dean chuckled along with him and Claire tried to stay mad, but began laughing as well.


End file.
